Lunch Break
by sugarapplesweet
Summary: There are times when a man needs satisfaction, and some of those times are when he just can't wait. Not that she's complaining, of course. Lemon which takes place in the Nine to Five universe.


**Author's Note:** Well, about half a year ago, I put up a poll on my profile, and in that poll, I asked the question of which man you, the readers, would like to have get laid in writing. Although Rick put up an impressive fight in the beginning, Gray won out.

Who didn't see that coming?

However, knowing that if I tried to write just a lemon with no background material, I would just be setting myself up for yet another large project that would need finishing, I decided to simply write a lemon for an existing story. That story being _Nine to Five_.

Therefore, if you have **not** read _Nine to Five_, you most likely will not enjoy this lemon for anything but the smut involved. Which is okay, too... if that's your thing. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Harvest Moon nor the characters. Aside from Grace, that is.

--

**Lunch Break**

"How's your wrist?"

Claire stopped rotating her hand as soon as I mentioned it, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. She then put her hands back in her lap then and laced her fingers together, but I only chuckled. If that was any sign, I guess she'd be alright. To be honest, though, it was probably more of a relief for me since I was the one responsible for her getting hurt in the first place... but I didn't say as much to her.

"I'm kind of surprised that it healed up so quickly," she admitted. So was I. After all, with all that typing she insisted on doing every day here at the office, I thought she was putting too much strain on it. She smiled then, her blue eyes darting up to meet my own, and reached out to hold my hand. "It's okay now, though... right?"

"Yeah, but you better-"

"You better get to the conference room like I told you." I glared at the woman standing in the hallway, but if she was bothered by it, she sure as hell could've fooled me. "Is that understood, Mr. Smith?"

"Yes..." Satisfied, she gave me a stiff nod before making her way past my companion's office. As soon as she was out of sight, though, I cursed under my breath. "God damn bitch..."

"Gray... you shouldn't talk about Ms. Hart like that..." Claire had taken a gentle hold of my sleeve as if she was hoping to hold me back from running after her, but when I looked down at her, she let go. "She'd only doing her job, after all."

"Well, she doesn't have to give me any shit about it," I muttered. The young woman only sighed as she shook her head, but when she walked past me, I felt her hand brush up against my leg. She hadn't meant anything by it, of course, but for whatever reason, just that brief moment of contact seemed to send a jolt right through me.

I didn't even have to watch her pretty little ass waltz right out the door to know why, though.

Claire had been laid up for a month, what with her injuries and all, and because of it, I hadn't so much as thought of touching her. The one time I had, I was so damn worried about hurting her that I couldn't bring myself to do what I liked with her. She was fragile enough as it was without her being held up against the shower wall or-

"Are you feeling alright, Gray?" I blinked, bringing the conference room back into focus, and found her gazing up at me from the table. I just shook my head and sat down next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Like I could actually tell her what I was thinking...

We sat there waiting for the other three to show up, but while we were sitting there, I couldn't help glancing over towards her. After all, it was either that or staring at the wall in front of me because I sure as hell wasn't going to look at the other woman in the room if I could help it.

Although I hadn't really been all that confident while I was cutting it, I had to admit Claire's hair did look a lot better than it did before. I also didn't realize this until it was gone, but now that I thought about it, she had probably spent a good part of her life hiding behind all that blonde hair of hers. I had always thought it made her look even smaller than she already was, and while I didn't doubt that was the point in her growing it out, at least at first, she seemed to be a lot healthier without it.

Her face wasn't quite so hallow any more, and her cheeks had more color in them. What really got to me, though, were her eyes... These days they seemed to light up whenever she saw me. Just like a dull fog had lifted off of them...

I was soon pulled out of my daydream when I felt Vaughn sitting down on the other side of me. He didn't say a word to me or anyone else, but my jaw was still set on edge with him being next to me. Not that it mattered since the other two idiots were making themselves comfortable across from me as well with Kai propping his feet up on the table and Denny looking like he wanted to disappear into his chair same as always.

"Well, it's about damn time." I saw Kai grin from his side of the table, but even when our boss glared at him, he didn't seem to think anything of it. "Alright, people, let's get this over with..."

Just about as soon as she started the meeting, though, I was more or less gone. It wasn't her fault, of course. After all, even if she was a bitch, she always got right to the point during these things. I was just never one to pay much attention, I guess.

Not that Claire was helping any.

I wasn't sure if she meant anything by it, but while we were sitting there, she had put her hand on my knee. I tried to shift myself over and out of reach, but that only made things worse. What with her hand now being on my thigh and all. The real problem, though, was that I couldn't just brush her off and be done with it. Not with Vaughn sitting right next to me anyway... since, knowing my luck, he'd be just the kind of guy to pick up on that sort of thing.

Thankfully, she had to pull back in order to sort through the paperwork she'd brought with her, but when she did, she was anything but forgiving. She was innocent enough about it, of course. All she really did was tuck her bangs back behind her ear, but it was the way she did it that got to me in the end.

I knew that touch. It was the same one she had when we were at home and I was paying more attention to the book I was reading than to her. Even though I couldn't feel it for myself right then, it might as well have been my neck that her fingertips were trailing down so lightly.

She sighed then as she fixed the collar of her shirt, but when she did, her hair slipped under it without her knowing. I'd be damned if I was going to take care of it, though. Not when I was like this.

However, when she didn't untuck it herself, I got fed up and did it for her. Her hair was soft, as always, and right when my fingers got caught in it, I breathed in the scent of her strawberry conditioner. It felt so soft...

Just like those pink panties she'd put on that morning.

As soon as I thought it, I pushed it right out of my mind. It worked at first... until she decided to cross her legs. While wearing one of those damned miniskirts of hers, too. Seeing that was enough to make me groan, but although I managed to bite it back, I wasn't very good at hiding much of anything.

"Do you have any complaints you'd like to share with us, Mr. Smith?" I flinched to hear the sharp voice directed at me, but I knew I'd been caught. All eyes were on me, and there was apparently no changing it. "Well?"

"It's nothing," I muttered, easing back into my chair. Grace studied me for a short while longer, but finally, she went back to her usual drone. Claire was the last to look away, but before she did, she gave me a little smile and rested her hand on my leg once again.

This time, though, it was on the _inside_ of my thigh.

Now I was convinced she was doing all this on purpose... especially when he hand trailed down my leg and gave my knee a squeeze. She was still damn good at not showing it, though, since she didn't so much as glance at me. She just stared straight ahead as if she hadn't even done anything wrong, but I wasn't convinced in the least. After all, how the hell-

"Okay, people, that should do it... Feel free to take your lunch now, but you all better be back in an hour same as always." The woman gave me one last hard look. "Do you hear me, Mr. Smith?"

Even when I said nothing back to her, she seemed to be satisfied enough, and without another word to anyone, she left the room. Not that I really cared at that point. As far as I was concerned, she couldn't leave fast enough... and the same went for the rest of them. It was only after Vaughn had made his way out that I finally was able to relax if just for a moment.

That was until we got to the door.

"Gray? Shouldn't we be going now?" I glanced down to find Claire standing just behind me, her eyes questioning me even further, but if she wasn't sure what was going on before, she was even more confused when I closed the door in front of us. "What are you..." Her voice trailed off, her lips parted slightly like an invitation.

One that I took.

She stiffened at first, not having expected it any more than I did, but she eased into me soon enough, her lips now pressing back against mine as she stood on her toes to reach me. The moment didn't last long, though, and I found myself being gently pushed away. "What's wrong?"

"We can't," she explained, shaking her head. When she saw me narrow my eyes, she looked away, but she couldn't hide the fact that her cheeks were now turning a light pink. "Well... it's more that we _shouldn't..._"

"And why the hell not?" I leaned against the closed door and crossed my arms over my chest as I waited for her to continue. She only looked away again, being too embarrassed to say it, but I knew better than to think she wasn't interested. 'It's not like anyone will hear us."

That just made her even more flustered. So much so that she started staring at the floor and biting her lip. "How do we know they aren't still here?"

"Why would they be?" Hell, even Vaughn didn't stick around during lunch unless the bitch up front told him to, and he was damn near a workaholic. So what was the problem?

"I don't know," she admitted, glancing up at me. "But what if someone comes back before... you know." I fought back the urge to roll my eyes, but with one stride I was all but standing on top of her. She looked down for a moment, but right after she had done so, her head jerked up once again, her eyes wide as she took a few steps back from me. Too bad she was cornered by the table with no way out.

"You act like you've never seen me like this." Claire only blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Do you have any idea what it's like to try and sit here with you teasing the hell out of me like that."

"Like what?"

She had to be shitting me... Either that or she really was the most damn innocent woman on earth which I had a hard time believing. Not when she had held out on me like this in the past.

"Like putting those hands of your where they don't belong." She only stared at me for a moment as if she had no idea what I was talking about, but then her cheeks began to warm again. Innocent, my ass...

"But you do the same thing when we're in the truck." Now it was my turn to stare like an idiot. "You really didn't know?"

"Does it even matter?" I sighed, trying my best to keep a hold of my growing frustration. Claire just smiled, no doubt taking what I'd said as a victory for herself, but just as she slipped off the table and made her way for the door, I took a hold of her arm and brought her right back. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Gray, really... this is getting ridiculous." Yeah, what was ridiculous was how she was still putting me through all this bull shit. I didn't say as much, though. "It can wait until we get home."

Without a word, I took a firm hold of her hand and brought it straight down to the problem I was dealing with in my pants. "God dammit, Claire, it can't fucking wait. I've _been_ waiting..." Six god damn weeks of waiting just to able to hold the woman, and now she was going to tell me no when I finally had her alone? "Just..." I sighed. "Forget it. Forget I said a damn word."

At first, she was too stunned to even speak, her eyes wide and her mouth left open as if she was waiting until what I said sank in. I was begging here... and if there was one damn thing in the world that could get that woman to be ready and willing, it was that.

"I just don't want anyone to hear..."

"They won't." She was quiet again, but just when I thought she would try and back out on me one last time, she reached up and kissed me, bringing her body against my own once more. It was the only invitation I needed, and before she could change her mind, I had her leg hiked up around my waist and her back against the wall. She gasped, of course, not having been expecting for me to move so quickly, but I had just about enough of taking my damn time when it came to this woman.

My time was now.

Hers was apparently no different, though, because as soon as I began to leave open mouthed kisses down her neck and over her shoulders, my tongue jutting out over her smooth skin, she moaned and arched into me, bringing her tiny frame flush against my own. At the very least, Claire was an easy woman to please which was a damn good thing since, at this rate, I wasn't sure how long I could last, and we had only just gotten started.

Yet again, it turned out I wasn't the only one who was in something of a hurry. She seemed to be just as eager, her small and nimble fingers loosening my tie before my lips found hers again and she raked her nails through my hair. I wasn't usually one for kisses, whether I was giving or getting them, but seeing as she was finally giving herself to me, I was willing to offer her a little something in return.

Especially if it meant I could hear all those sighs and moans that came with them.

Surprisingly, she was the first to break away, clumsily hiking up her skirt as I quickly undid my slacks. "We really shouldn't be doing this here..." I only grunted in reply. After all, looking at how flushed her face had become right then, I knew she was just trying to distract herself. As long as I got to take care of business, though, she could damn well say whatever the hell she wanted to.

Of course, the only thing she could do was gasp when I entered her without warning. Judging by just how wet and hot she was, however, that was hardly unwanted. A thought which made me smirk as I took a firm hold of her ass and her desperate gaze met mine.

"G-Gray..."

To be honest, even though it was no trouble to hold the tiny woman, I was starting to wonder just how much longer I could manage. Every thrust into her slick inner walls seemed to take more out of me, and I had to wonder if I might just drop her. Not that Claire really noticed.

She looked like she was in her own little world... what with the way her eyes were now closed and she threw back her head against the wall behind her. As I started to pick up speed, she whimpered, and after I forced my length deep within her, she almost cried out before I silenced her with a rough, broken kiss. That was until she suddenly pushed me away. "That's enough..." she whispered, her voice still husky as she glanced back towards the door. "We need to-"

"I already told you, no one's-"

"That's not it." I just raised a brow, but she didn't say another word as she was too busy biting down on her lip to explain. Even without saying anything, though, her face was turning an even darker shade of red than before. Something that made me all the more frustrated. "You're too close..."

"So you're just going to leave me like this?" I muttered angrily. Claire shook her head, but at first first she just stayed where she was while nervously wrapping her arms around herself. Something that if I wasn't so annoyed, I would've though was cute when her skirt and panties were still such a mess. "Just go then. I'll take care of this myself."

"No," she said firmly, still staring at the door while she started to smooth down her skirt. "I... I've got a better idea... I think." Before I even had to time to ask just what that idea was, I was leaning up against the table and Claire was kneeling down in front of me with her delicate hand resting on my still exposed length. She looked confused, though, which made me wonder what was wrong. "I've never done that before..."

I only stared. After all, even though she had yet to do anything like that with me, I never really thought that she'd never sucked a man off. Not that it should've surprised me as much as it did since it was her, but I had to admit that while I had to chuckle to hear her say it, she also managed to make me a little nervous about the situation. Innocence was one thing, but...

"You don't have to," I assured her, readjusting myself and my boxers before going to zip my fly once again. "It can wait until-"

"But I want to," she insisted as she gazed up at me. "I... I've never done it, but... I've seen other girls do it enough to know how it works, I think. I'll be careful. I promise."

I thought to ask her just what she meant by seeing other girls, but she didn't give me much of a chance to say anything. Even being as old as I was, though, that woman still managed to get a gasp out of me when her tight little mouth made its way around my cock. She was obviously nervous, but the way she swirled her tongue around its tip was driving me out of my mind.

"Claire..." I growled out, fisting her hair in my hand. "You better be careful..."

"Hmm?" The way in which she hummed sent vibrations over my length as she took me all the way in. It was too much, apparently, because before I could stop it, my body gave in. Something which surprised her more than it did me. To be honest, I was just impressed that she actually swallowed it... although she ended up ruining it with the face she made. "It tastes... different."

"Sorry," I chuckled, feeling my face getting even hotter than before as I mussed up her hair. "I tried to tell you."

She nodded, staring at the floor while I got myself dressed again, but then she looked at the clock by the door. "Ah, Gray! We're late!" I just raised a brow. "Come on! We have to get going!"

"Hold on a second... Claire!" She didn't hear me, though, as she ripped open the door and ran into the hall. Luckily for her, she'd pulled down her skirt earlier because I don't think she would've even thought to fix it afterward with how fast she was moving back to her office. "That woman really is something else..."

"You might want to keep it down next time." It was Vaughn who was talking to me. He was staring after the young woman at first, but when he looked back at me, I saw the sick smirk he was wearing. "Find something to keep her quiet... but I guess you figured out how to do that on your own."

"What are you..." The other man only chuckled, a sound that made me cringe, and then he turned back towards his office. Not before giving me a little wave good-bye, though. I just stood there for a moment, but as soon as he was out of sight, I ran my fingers through my bangs and growled angrily to myself. "Jesus Christ... What the hell... just happened?"

--

**Author's Note:** I started writing this in October, and it was supposed to take place before the Christmas chapter. However, I was too embarrassed to work on it then, so.. yeah.


End file.
